


Awkward

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Drabble, F/F, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mag shouldn't really tell her what she's thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Mag swallowed _what would your father say,_ awkward, prickly words that they were; what Nathan would say about any of this – the clandestine meeting, his daughter, half-naked and digging through Mag's wardrobe – really was beyond imagining. If the skirt was short, no one was there to see her but Mag. Really, if she cared what he'd say, she wouldn't have helped Shilo sneak out; if he cared what she'd say, he wouldn't have hidden the girl _Marni's girl_ from her in the first place.

She probably wouldn't be responding like this if he had; if Shilo had been an infant and a toddler and a little, trusting girl in her godmother's life, rather than being thrust upon her at the same age she'd been when she met Marni. So alike, they were, and it excited and horrified her at the same time to wonder whether she'd react like Marni had to Mag's exploring touch. "Mag? What do you think?" Shilo asked, pulling a spray of feathers over her bare shoulders and giving her Marni's sweet smile.

_Nothing I could repeat to you,_ she thought, and smiled back.


End file.
